1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element using a charge-generating layer formed through a solution process and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development efforts are focusing on the manufacture of high-performance organic and quantum dot light-emitting diodes. In this context, the generating and transport of electrons are of critical importance.
Examples of representative electron transport layers may include low-molecular layers such as TPBi, Bphen, TmPyPb, etc., for organic light-emitting diodes, and may include oxide layers for quantum dot light emitting diodes, but in such layers, the injection and movement of electrons may be limited.
Generally, in the case of an organic light-emitting diode, a frequently used technique involves using a layer-by-layer configuration of NPD or TCTA and HAT-CN, which can only be applied by vacuum deposition processes, as the combination for the charge-generating layer so as to reduce the energy barrier to the next transport layer and rearranging. Such result based on inserting a charge-generating layer can only be implemented by vacuum deposition.
When using such a charge-generating layer combination based on vacuum deposition processes, ultra-vacuum equipment is inevitably needed.
Vacuum deposition processes entail the drawback that the substrate is subject to bending when performing large-area processes, and the charge-generating layer implemented with this method requires a full hour due to procedures such as preheating, deposition, cooling, and the like. As such, there is a need for an alternative method that can offer the properties of a charge-generating layer while allowing large-area processes and low-temperature processes.